När Casanova möter casanova
by sweety-93
Summary: Sirus har alltid varit skolans casanova, men vad händer om när han upptäcker en kvinnlig casanova? Det handlar om marodörerna, Lily och Alicia under deras sjätte år på Hogwarts. 6kapitlet ute nu! R&R!
1. Första mötet

**Den är ny ;)**

**Läs och begrunda...**

* * *

Sirius satt och väntade på resten av mardörerna , han hade suttit i kupén i över 1 timme, det berode viseligen på att han hade velat

komma hemmifrån så fort som möjligt, men det gjorde det hela inte mera tråkigt. Tillslut öppnades kupédörren och en muskulös,

svarthårigkille i sextonårsåldern med nötbruna ögon stod i dörröppningen"Hej, älskling" sa James och log retsamt. "Älskling jag har

längtat efter dig i eviiigheter" sa Sirus med en väldigt sarkastisk ton och log tillbaks till sin bästavän. "Har du lyckas få nobben av

Evans än?". "Nee, hon har inte kommit än" sa James med ett drömmande utryck. Då öppnades dörren igen och en liten kille med

vattniga ögon och ett råttaktigt ansikte kom in i kupén tättföljd av en sliten kille med blont hår och stora ringar runt ögon. "Måntand,

slingersvans kul att se er igen!" De båda pojkarna log och satte sig mittimot James och Sirus ""Cad har du på halsen tramptass?"

Reumus Lupin tittade forskande på sin väns sår "Va, ingent rev mig lite bara" sa Sirius lätt.

En obehaglig tystnad la sig över dem, alla viste hur Sirius hade det hemma. "Jag måste gå på toaletten" mumlade Sirus och gick ut ur

kupén. På vägen till toaletten blev han stoppad av en skara flickor i olick åldrar med lila knappar på brösten med bokstäverna SF

på. "Tja tjejer" sa Sirus besvärat och fyrade av ett av hans välkända charmiga leenden. Tjejerna började fnittra och gick vidare.

Hade de verkligen startat en klubb? Seriöst SF (Sirus club), tänkte han och suckade. På sista tiden hade han börjat tröttna på att

alltid ha en klasse med tjejer i hälarna hela tiden. Medans han gick där och tänkte råkade han stötta in i en brunhårig tjej som

snubblade över sin egen koffertoch landade rakt på rumpan. "Se dig för din idiot!" ropade flickan surt till honom och han kunde inte

låta bli att bli lite paff, förutom Liliy Evans fanns det ingen tjej som använde den tonen till honom."Behöver du hjälp upp?" frågade

Sirus efter ett tag, "vad ser det ut som sa flickan som log i en väldigt konstig ställning över sin koffert. Sirus hjälpte henne upppå

fötter,hon borstade av sig, tog tag i sin koffert innan Sirus hade erbjudit sin hjälp, flickan vände sis om och för första gången seedan

de mötts log hon, "ja, jag kan bära min koffert själv om din vän Potter inte berättat det så är jag slagman i Gryffindorlaget." Sirus

bara gapade "Går du i Gryffindor?!" Flickan skrattade till "vad uppmärksam man kan vara då da. Hej, jag är Alicia jag har varit din

klasskamrat sen första året... vi har faktiskt precis samma ämnen!" då kom en kille fram till dem "Tja Alicia trevligt att se dig igen"

"käften Joey det har varit slut mellan oss i tre år!" Joey gick slocket iväg. "Ex?" frågade Sirus "Tjaa... kan man väll säga " "Så hur

många?" frågade Sirus och väntade sig en örfil men istället såg han hur hon funderade "jag, jag, jag vet inte, jag kan säga att jag nog

är ganska lik dig.." Hon vände sig om och gick iväg och mycket riktigt följde en klunga av killar henne tätt i hälarna.

Han gick tillbaks till kupén, men resten av resan var det bara en person han kunde tänka på...

* * *

**Nå vad tyckte ni?**

**Jag vill _veta _så R&R!**


	2. Love is all around it

**Nytt kapitel, ni får nöja er med korta men många för jag hinner tänka mer då men får med mer hät på Fanfic**

**Jag vet inte om man får skriva med så många citat tecken som jag gör men hoppas det inte stör er!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily och Alicia satte sig vis Griffyndorbordet mittimot marodörerna av en olyckshändelse. James såg ut att ta några djupa andetag och log sedan frågande mot Liliy, som tittade bort. Alicia reste sig upp gav en "följ-med-mig", sa till Lily att hon bara skulle gå på toaletten och gick ut ur stora salen. Nästa alla killar i salens blickar förljde henne oc hSirius tittade mördande på dem. Efter ett tag sa James att han var tvungen att att kolla till sin uggla "Han förvirrar sig alltid". När han kom ut ur stola salen stod Alicia vid entretrappan och väntade på honom. "Vad e det?" sa han frågande, för han pratade inte så mycket med Alicia i vanliga fall. "Jag ska gå rakt på sak" sa Alicia och kollade honom rakt i ögonen, det kändes som hennes blick borrade sig in i hans samvete. "Vad är det du känner för Lily igentligen, vad är det du gillar hos henne?" hon såg mycket allvarlig ut och han suckade. "Lika bra att få ut det, allt.." "Allt?" sa Alicia och höjde på ena ögonbrynet "kan du var lite mer exakt?" James tog ett djupt andetag och sa" Hon är så smart, så snäll mot alla även snorgärsen.." Alicia kunde inte låta bli att skratta till lite men samlade sig snabbt och sa fortsätt, "Ja, juste det..." sa James förvirrat "hon är sig själv, brys sig inte om vad andra tycker"ha ntittade olyckligt ner på sina skor. "Jag gillar henne verkligen". Alicia tittade sorgest på James "Du, du måste säga det här till henne". James tittade upp och sa lite irriterat "Vad tror du jag har hållt på med de närmsta sex åren?!". Alicia tittade menande på honom "Du, hon tror att du gillar henne för utseendet som alla puckon hon har gått ut med!" James såg väldigt förvirrad "Vad ska man säga, det är ju allid ett plus om tjejen är sött eller snygg, men det är inte det jag tänker på!" Alicia log mot James "Berätta annars berättar jag åt dig!" James log lite "Nej det här ska jag klara av själv". Alicia smög till sotra slas dörren och lyssnade "cermonin är klar" de smög tyst in men ändå stirrade folk efter dem. "Då hördes en röst bakom dem "Öhh, du Potter försöker du att sno min tjej?" James tittade upp på muskelknuten som stirrade surt på honom, men innan han han säga något sa Alicia "Käften Jess, vi har aldrig varit "på gång", jag går inte ut med slytherin om de inte är ovanligt snygga, vilket du **inte** är!" Hon vände på klacken och gick iväg och blev strax följd av James. "Vad handlade det där om?" frågade Lily. "Ähh, du vet hur besat Jess är av mig" sa Alicia med ett leende på läpparna. "Du, Lily jag känner mig lite trött kan vi inte gå förväg till tornet?" Alicia gav James en blick. "Tyvärr Alicia men jag måste hjälpa förstaårs eleverna..."

"Det är lungt, jag tar dem så kan du gå i förväg". Lily såg väldigt förvirrad ut, men gick iväg. Efter ett tag gick även James. När alla ätit upp sig påalla gudomliga efterätter så sa Alicia mycket myndigt, "Alla förstaårs elver tillhörande Gryffindor, följ med mig!" Hon gick rakt till Gryffindortornet med en massa förstaelever flåsande efter sig. Lily hade sagt redan på tåget vilket lösenordet var. "Lösenordet är "Den modige". Alica lät väldigt alvarlig, hon alltid älskat att spela teater, ivanliga fall var hon lika seriös som marodörerna...

**Lily och James**

Lily gick ganska långsamt upp för trapporna och hade fått vänta på några av dem att komma farande till hennne, plötsligt förde hon ett flåsade bakom sig, "Lily vänta!". Hon vände sig om och där stod han James, snyggingen.., vad tänkete hon just?! Hon stirrade på honom och han tittade tillbas, efter etttag sa han "Jag behöver prata med dig" han tystnade lite och blev plötsligt väldigt intresserad av sina skosnören. "Vad?" sa Lily för att hjälpa till, men märkte att det lät ganska elakt. "Jag menar, ehh, jag.." James avbröt henne och sa "Jag vil att du ska veta att jag gillar dig, verkligen gillar dig, inte för att du är söt.., vilket du är men det är inte poängen.." han tystnade igen, nu blossande röd i ansiktet, han tittade försiktigt upp och såg till sin förvåning att lily log stort. Sen hade han plötsligt henne i sina armar och kramade henne hårt. "James jag har alltid gillat dig, men, förlåt, men jag trodde att du var som de andra.." nu var det hennes tur att titta ner i golvet . James smekte henne över håret och sa "Det är okej, nu är du min" han sa det mer som en fråga än ett konstaterande. "Ja..." Lily tittade in i hans nötbruna ögon, och skrattade sedan och sa "Vad lustigt, jag frågade Mcgonagall när det var hogsmeade utfluck igen och hon sa att den redan skulle vara på lördag!" James log men harklade sig sedan högt och tydligt och sa " Miss Evans kan jag få den äran att eskortera och bjuda på något på lördag i Hogsmeade?" Lily fnittrade til och sa sedan "Det skulle vara en ära Mr Potter" .

**Alicia **

När tjocka damen svängde upp porträttet och Alicia nådes av synen, log hon stort, i soffan framför brasan satt inte mindre än hennes bästa vän oc hhennes beundrare och kysste varandra. Men blev snart störda av en vis Mr.Black. "Äntligen jag har väntat på den här dagen i evigheter!" Istället för att bli sura log både Lily och Jamse mot den upprymde vännen.

Efter ett tag kom Sirus fram till Alicia "Nå, hogsmeade utflyckt på lördag och de hetaste personerna har ingen date, är det inte hemskt" Alicia log "Försöker du bjuda ut mig eller" Sirius log tillbaks "Kanske, vad skulle du svara?" Alicia tittade på Sirius "Bara om det är en vänskaplig date inget tafsande". Sirius såg lite snopen ut med ryckte på axlarna och sa" Då ses vi i entren klockan elva, ok?" "visst" sa Alicia och loh sitt välkända leenden som att fler en en kille på fall...

* * *

**Vad tyckte ni, vill veta !**

**RR**

**Har redan det nya kapitket på gång! ;)**


	3. Breven

Jag vet att det har tagit lite tid, men nu kommer det tredje kapitlet!

Jag vet även att Lily och James blev ihop väldigt fort men jag har ju saker inplanerade !

Enjoy!

* * *

Det var en solig lördag.

När Alicia kom ner för trappan stod Sirius och hans fanclub mitt i entréhallen, hon hörde tydligt Jennie, en Hufflepuff flicka med långt blont hår och extremt välutvecklad säga,

"Sirius, har du någon träff än?" hon flaxade med sina överdrivet sminkade ögonfransar. Alicia trängde sig fram till Sirius och tog hans hand,

"Sirius, darling, ska vi gå nu?" och gjorde en överdriven imitation av Jennie. Sirius tog henne om midjan och förde henne bort från den besvikna klungan.

När de kommit utom synhåll för klungan av flickor tog Alicia bort Sirius hand

"Bara vänner va?" sa Sirius och log sitt charmigaste leende, men som vanligt utgjorde det ingen verkan på Alicia, som tittade med skrattande ögon på honom.

"Jag räddade dig just från Jennie och co. Du borde tacka mig!" hon log och fortsatte " föresten SF, det står för Sirius Fanclub eller hur, jag trodde inte att de var så galna i dig, eller var det du som öppnade den?". De tittade på varandra och började sedan gapskratta, efter att de hämtat sig lite så kunde de gå vidare. När de kom fram till Hogsmeade så bestämde sig för att först gå till Zonks och fylla på deras förråd med stinkbomber och andra användbara skämtartiklar, näst på tur stod Godis affären, men de kom snabbt ut därifrån p.g.a. trängseln.

Efter ännu ett par affärer gick de till tre kvastar, där var det som vanligt fullt. De satte sig vid ett ensamt bord i ett hörn, när de fått sina beställda honungsöl och satt och smuttade på dem så hörde de en flicka skrika från bordet intill, där satt Lily och James, och Lily grät och skrek och stackars James såg helt förvirrad ut. En sekund senare stormade Lily ut från Tre kvastar och lämnade en mycket förvirrad James efter sig.

"Jag borde springa efter henne" mumlade Alicia och tittade på Sirius som sa

"Skynda dig, vi får prata senare." Alicia tvekade lite och sa

"Nej, jag måste få höra James version först…" Sirius nickade och de gick fram till personen som skulle föreställa James, men som såg helt förkrossad ut.

"Tagghorn, vad hände?" James tittade upp och suckade.

"Jag vet inte, vi gick till varsin affär och skulle sedan mötas här, och plötsligt kom hon instormande och grät och skrek att hon litat på mig och att hon inte kunde fatta hur jag kunde göra det, jag fattar ingenting!" James såg ut som om han skulle börja gråta. Alicia såg fundersam ut, men vände sig sedan till James,

"Hon tror att du har en annan flickvän än henne", James såg helt lamslagen ut men sa sedan mycket bestämt" jag lovar på allt jag äger att jag inte har det!" Alicia gav honom en genomträngande blick men ställde sig upp, sa,

"Han talar sanning" och sprang sedan iväg. Sirius och James tittade efter henne, men av en helt annan anledning än resten av killarna på puben.

"Fattar du hur hon gör det där?" sa James till Sirius som nickade långsamt på huvudet och sa

"När så många som ljuger för en för att få en dejt eller träff, så lär man sig att se igenom det". James tittade på sin bästa vän och nickade.

"Det var nog de klokaste du någonsin sagt.

Alicia sprang för allt de hon var värd och han tillslut ikapp sin rödhåriga vän.

"James, .. inte, otrogen... förvirrad, vatten, vatten!" Lily tittade förvånat på Alicia och log mellan tårarna, de stod nu utanför Hogwarts portar.

"Jag vet..." sa Lily och tog fram en honungsöl ur en av kassarna hon bar på. Alicia drack upp flaskans innehåll i en klunk och tittade sedan förebrående på sin vän.

"Du Lily, det skulle vara bättre om du bara gjort slut med honom, jag menar..."

"Jag har en bra anlednig" avbröt Lily bistert.

"James var inte otrogen, jag kan sätta allt jag äger på det!"sa Alicia med ett alvarligt uttryck.

"Jag vet..., enhörning" de var framme vid den tjocka dammen, som tittade nyfiket på dem, men svängde sedan upp tavlan på vid gavel och de båda flickorna gick in till sällskapsrummet, men gick snabbt upp till sovsalen då ett antal killar kom rusande mot Alicia.

"Du vet? Vad har du då för bra anledning till att skälla ut honom?" Alicia började bli ganska irriterad på Lily.

"De här" sa Lily bittert och slängde två brev på Alicias säng och slängde sig sedna sig själv på sin egen. Alicia tog upp det brevet som hade tidigast datum skivet i det vänstra hörnet.

_Till Li__ly Evans_

_Kära miss Evans, jag är rädd för att jag inte tycker att Mr. Potter är något gott sällskap, jag hoppas du tar den här varningen på allvar!_

_Med__ Vänliga hälsningar Mr.X_

Alicia tittade på Lily.

"Jag struntade i det första brevet och när jag gick ut ur bokhandeln snubblade jag och hittade det där" sa Lily och pekade på det andra brevet. Alicia plokade upp brevet och började läsa på nytt.

_Till Lily Evans_

_Kära miss Evans jag märker att du inte tog min varning på allvar, jag råder dig att tro på mig. Jag märker tt du utvecklat ett tycke för Mr. Potter och du vill säkert se honom välbehållen. Om du inte gör slut med Mr. Potter __**idag**__ så kan jag inte säkert att ni kommer finna honom så välbehållen som ni kanske önskar. För att göra det lite intressant så ska du göra slut p.g.a otrogenhet från hans sida._

_Jag önskar er all lycka Mr.X_

Alica andades tungt, hon kände igen handstilen men kom inte ihåg vem den tillhörde, hon gick fram till Lilys säng och kramade henne hårt.

"Jag gillar honom verkligen!" snyftade Lily.

"Jag har känt mig förföljd de senaste veckorna också, jag vet inte vad vi ska ta oss till! Tänk om han, X, typen skadar James!" Lily grät floder och Alicia tänkte.

"Vi gör så här, jag berättar för Sirius, ja, jag berättar för Sirius" sa Alicia när hon fick en en arg blick från Lily, "Han kan hålla ett öga på James, du säger att du ska sluta höra på ryckten och säger förlåt till James, jag kollar om det e någon som stopar brev i din väska, ditt och James förhållande ska funka!" sa Alicia och tittade alvarligt på Lily som nickade.

När Sirius och en väldigt deppig James kom in i sällskapsrummet, lyckades Alicia komma fram till Sirius innan SF:arna och drog honom till hans egen sovsal och lämnade James med Lupin och Peter.

"Förlåt för det plötsliga avskedet" sa Alicia och tittade sedan Sirius i ögonen.

"Jo jag vet vad som hänt." hon visade breven och förklarade allt och efter hon var fördig stod Sirius och bara stirrade på henne.

"Seriöst? Jag tror någon har en alvarlig förälskelse för Lily..."

"Skojar du, men e du med på det?"

"Såklart, ingen ska få skada James på min vakt!" sa Sirius och såg mycket viktig, vilket fick Alicia att skratta till.

När de kom ner till sälskaps rummet tittade alla på dem, killar satt och knöt sina händer medans de tittade surt på Sirius och tjejerna satt och viskade och tittade surt på Alicia. Båda struntade totalt i blickarna de fick och såg förnöjt på James och Lily som kramade varandra.

"Vi valde att inte berätta om det här för James jag tror att han skulle bli lite för orolig och kanske göra något dummt.."

"Fattar vad du menar." sa Sirius och tittade på sin lyckliga vän. Han tänkte på hur lycklig han skulle vara om Alicia skulle tycka om honom licka mycket som Lily gillade James...

* * *

Om ni inte viste det så uppskattar jag komentarer! 


	4. En lång dag

**Jag vet det var evigheter sedan jag la ut ett nytt kapitel...**

**Men nu kommer iallafall ett nytt!**

* * *

"Då kan ni sänka era trollstavar och så samlar jag in era...askfat?" Profs. Mcgonagall suckade, deras uppgift hade varit att förvandla en groda till ett askfat, men när hon tog upp Peter Pettigrews askfat var den fortfarande full med vårtor och rejält slemig.

"Mr. Petrigrew gjode du läxan tills idag?" Mcgonagall gav Peter en sträng blick.

"Ja, Professor Mcgonagall" sa Peter med svag röst.

"Då kan du kanske berätta för mig varför ditt fat är så... slemigt? Mcgonagall tittade stränkt på Peter som svettades floder.

"Men, det var fullm, AJ!" Peter hade fått en rejäl spark på vaden av Sirius som satt bakom honom, Alicia tittade misstänksamt på honom. Hon fick ett charmigt leende tillbacks, hon suckade djupt och vände honom ryggen. Där satt hälften av klassens killar och glodde på henne, hon avfyrade ett falskt, charmigt leende och tittade sedan ner i bordet, hon sneglade på Sirius. Fan också, hon hade ju lovat sig själv att **inte** bli kär, särkilt i någon som kunde såra henne...

Att hon alltid var tvungen att falla för typer som hon visste avvärkade tjejer på löpandeband, som Dan.

Dan hade varit den enda hon någonsin varit kär i, de var ihop i två månader tills hon upptäckte honom halvnaken över en hufflepuff elev i ett av de oanvända klassrummen på sjunde våningen, hufflepuff tjejen var faktiskt ingen mindre än lilla Jennie.Jennie, den smörande bimbon... Hon ruskade på huvudet, varför bryde hon sig?!Hon dunkade huvudet i bordet men slutade snabbt när hon märkte de konstiga blickar hon fick, inte minst från Sirius och Lily.

När lektionen var slut gick hon långsamt ut ur klassrummet, plötsligt stod Lily framför henne med en allvarlig blick,

"Vad e det med dig idag? Du avbröt inte Mcgonagall en ända gång!" Lily tittade oroligt på sin vän.

"Det e lungt, okej, jag e bara lite trött. Borde du inte vara med James han ser ut som att han svalt en hel citron." sa Alicia och tittade förundrat på James många grimaser.

"Åhh, hans första match e idag, jag tror han e ganska nervös..."

"Ganska" avbröt Alicia med en road röst,

"Jag tror att han behöver en liten behandling à la Lily"

"Vad menar du med det?" sa Lily surt

"Va inte sån nu jag menar bara att du ska behandla honom som om du inte kan få nog av hans fantastiska quidditch talanger" Alicia log jävulskt mot sin bästa vän, men slutade le när hon såg Lilys ansikts uttryck.

"Vad e det?" sa Alicia med en frågande ton.

"Har du sett någon som förföljer mig än?"sa Lily oroligt.

"Neee, men Lily ta aldrig någon som kallar sig Mr.X på allvar! Plus att Sirius har koll på James, även om han är en buse så kan han sina saker, James är i goda händer. Nu får du ta dig samman!" Alicia tittade allvarligt på sin vän.

"Du har rätt, måste gå till James nu !" Lily log mot Alicia och sprang iväg. Alici ahade ingen lusta att äta och hon hade en timme lunch, så ho nmgick upp till sällskapsrummet och satte sig i soffan närmast den öppna brasan.

"Ska du inte äta lunch, eller går du på någon såndär bantnings grej?" Alici avände sig om och tittade på Sirius.

"Tror du att jag skulle bata? Nej, glöm det jag e bara inte hungrig." Sirius nickade och satte sig mittimot henne. De pratade inte med varandra de satt där tysta och det räckte. Efter en halvtimmes sittande så tittade Alicia på klocka och utropade

"James!" Sirius tittade frågande på henne men så gick det upp ett ljus för honom och båda sprang ner till quidditchplanen, matchen hade precis börjat. De hittade en plats några stolar från Lily, satte sig ner och började titta på matchen.

"Gryffindor leder met tjugo poäng mot slyherin, men vad händer? Potter dyker han, har fått syn på kvicken! " Jane heart, som var komentator för matchen hoppade upphetsat upp och ner på sin stol men blev överröstad av Lily.

"Kom igen nu James!!" Det såg ut som att han bestämt sig för att vinna han sträckte sig och så slöt han fingrarna runt den fjäderpryda bollen, Gryffindor läktarenexploderade i applåder. Lily, Sirius och Alicia sprang ner till omklädningsrummet och flickorna struntade blankt i alla halvnakna killar som tittde förvånat på dem. James stod i bar överkropp när de kom in, Lily tveckade ett ögonblick men kastade sig sen i hans armar och kysste honom rakt på munnen.

"Grattis sötnos" sa hon och James log från öra till öra.

"Du Potter du borde verkligen gå runt så där oftare, det e sååå sexigt." Sirius log mot sin vän och dunkade honom i ryggen. Alicia skulle precis grattis när hon såg någon lägga ett kuvert i James väska, hon tog upp det läste det, det stod exakt samma sak som i det andra brevet Lily fått. Hon rev sönder det och följde efter "någon" som hade en svart slängkappa på sig så man såg inte vem det var. "Någon" tittad esig omkring och gjorde det so mAlicia hoppats på, han tog av sig kappan.

När hon kom upp till sällskapsrummethade alla gått och lagt sig. Det passade henne uttmärkt, hon satte sig i en av sofforna,men föll strax i sömn.

**Sirius **

Han gick långsamt upp för trapporna hon hade besökt köket, han blev alltidhungrig på kvällarna. När han kommit till tjocka damen sa han lösenordet och gick in genom porträtthålet.

Några killar stod och stirrade på något på soffan, han gick ditt och såg Alicia ligga och sova.

"Tror ni att hon är ett djur på zoo eller?!" han tittade surt på killarna, lyfte upp Alici aoch tittade först på flickornas trappa, men kom snabbt på att han var kille och inte kunde gå upp de trapporna, så han bar upp henne till marodörernas sovsal, la henne på sin egen säng , och la sig så långt bort från henne som möjligt, för han tänkte inte läga sig på golvet.

**Alicia **

När hon vaknade på morgonen så var den första synen Sirius rygg. Hon hoppade upp ur sängen och märlte att hon iallafall hade kläder på sig, under tiden hade Sirius vaknat, de var ensama i sovsalen.

"Lugn Alicia, jag såg dig ligga på soffan och hade inte lust att lämna dig med din illa fanclub.." Alicia tittade forskande på Sirius men nickade sedan.

"Jag tror dig, tack". Hon log mot honom.

"Så en lördag, vad ska vi göra.?" Sirius svalde och sa.

"Alicia jag behöver fråga dig en sak... gillar du mig?" Alici atittade på Sirius.

"Ehh, jo..."

"Men varför e vi inte tillsammans da?! Jag gillar dig du gllar mig!" Sirius log stort mot henne, men hon log inte tilbacks.

"Problemet e det att jag , jag, jag vill inte bli sårad..." Sirius tittade på Alicia.

"Alicia, du är den ända jag någon sin varit kär i, jag skulle aldrig såra såra dig, du betyder så mycket mer för mig än alla tjejer jag dejtat samanlagt!" Alicia tittade på Sirius, med stora ögon.

"Kan du inte ge mig ett försök?" Sirius tittade bedjande på Alicia. Hon tittade på honom

"Okej."

* * *

Snälla komentera! 


	5. En speciel vecka

Ja, jag vet det har tagit tre evigheter, men lärarna ger mig inte någon frihet :(

* * *

"jag kan vara sn, Okej?!" Sirius stirrade på Alicia med stora ögon.

"Ja, okej, alla måste få en chans.." Hon kunde inte låta bli att le. Sirius log tillbacks och tog sedan hennes hand,

"Jag är jättehungrig är inte du?" han avbröt sig när han såg Alicia stå där i sina utslitna jeans och en grå skorta med hogwarts märke på bröstet.

"Ja, jag e hungrig men jag tänker inte gå ner i samma kläder som jag hade igår!" sa hon och tittade sig i spegeln som hängde vi fönstret, kläderna var lite stora men hon såg som vanligt fantastisk ut. Hon kamade ut sitt hår lite förströt med fingrarna och vände sig sedan mot sin nya pojkvän.

"Du vill inte ha samma kläder som igår men kan ha mina utslitna kläder?" sa Sirius och flinade. Alicia log tillbacks.

"Ser jag inte bra ut da?"

"Såklart, det gör ju du alltid"

"kom nu jag hungrar ihjäl!

Alicia drog med Sirius mot stora salen, men halvägs ner för trapporna blev de stoppade av Sf:arna.

"Varför håller du min pojkvän i handen?" Jennie tittade surt på Alicia som släpte Sirius han.

Sirius själv suckade.

"Du vet att det är över, jag dumpade dig för en vecka sedan, kommer du ihåg det, du gjorde värkligen en scen av det..." Alicia hade börjat fnissa, men försökte dölja det med sin hand, vilket inte gick så bra.

"Skratta du, snart är det din tur att bli sårad!" Jennie log elakt mot Alica och sprang sedan iväg med sina medföljare hack i häll. Alicia tittade efter dem och suckade. Sirius tittade på henne.

"Lyssna inte på dem" han tittade på henne med oroliga ögon.

"Ähh, kom nu!" Alica tog Sirius hand och de spran sista delen till matsalen. I matsalen satt Lily och James tätt bredvid varandra, Alicia såg hur ett par ögon stirrade på James och Lily. Alicia drog med sig Sirius till änden av bordet.

"Sirius, snorgärsen är Mr.X!"

"Sveerus(?) han är inte så smart.."

"Han har ju vänner..." Alicia kollade på personerna bakom Severus.

"Sant, men varför vill Severus skilja på Lils, och James ponken?"

Alicia tittade på Sirius och suckade.

"Är det inte uppenbart? Snape har gillat Lily sen första gången han såg henne !" Sirius suckade,vad ska vi göra åt saken?"

"Hålla koll på honom och hans kumpaner." Alicia tittade sorgset på Lily.

"De gillar verkligen varann" hon kunde inte låta bli att le lite.

De gick och satte sig hos sina vänner, som inte misstänke något förän Alica kramde Sirius innan hon gick därifrån.

"Äntligen, ni två har varit värre att titapå än när Lily och James vägrade fatta att de avr menade för varandra, fast det kom nog mest från Lilys sida..." James tittade på sin vän som drömande tittade på den brunhåriga flickan som gick ut från matsalen.

"Hallå, Tramptass, någon hemma?" James flinade och hällde sedan ett glas vatten över sinvän.

"Vad var det där bra för?!" spottade Sirius fram och tittade surt på James.

"Välkommen till den här världen" flinade James, tog Lily i handen och gick iväg. Sirius muttrade något ohörbart och gick iväg. I hallen möttes han av en syn han sent kommer att glöma. Där stod Alicia eller flög Alicia i en väldigt obehaglig ställnig. Han tog fram trollstaven och förlamade den som torterade Alicia, Severus Snape. Snape for in i väggen på andra sidan hallen.

Han sprang fram till Alicia som låg andades tungt på golvet.

"Vad hände" sa han när Lily och fram.

"Snape riktade staven mot James men Alicia blockade den, med med, med sin egen kropp" lily darrade nu av gråt och James kom och slog armana om henne men även han såg skakad ut.

Alicia öppnade ögon, hon låg i sjukhusflygen, fan.. Hon suckade och märkte sedan att madame Pomfrey var på väg mot henne

"Vad hände med dej nu da? Är det sant att Mr.Snape gjorde det här?" hon viftade vilt med armana.

"Men lugn han har fått staffkomendering i ett halv år ha..." hon avbröt sig själv

"Men ser man på det snöar!" Alicia log, det var den 8 december och än så länge hade det inte kommit någon snö, men nu var den här! Då störde Sirius in i sjukhus flygen, han var vit i ansiktet men såg ut att lugna sig lite när han såg att Alicia satt uppe.

"Där har vi ju våran hjälte!" han log mot henne.

"Du får 20 min Mr.Black" sa Pomfrey och vände sedan på lacken och gick in till sitt kontor. Sirius vände sitt ansikte mot Alicia och log svagt

"Hur är det?" sa han och såg med ens lite orolig ut.

" Det är lugnt, jag har inte ont någonstans och tänker kkomma ut från det här stället så fort som möjligt."

"Bra, jag har faktiskt en sak att fråga dig, ett dansar du någulunda bra och två om du gör det vill du gå på den årliga julbalen med mig?" Alicia log .

"Jag måste säga att jag än så länge inte har träffat någon som dansar bättre än jag och ja, jag går järna med dig och på balen!"Sirius log kramade om henne och tittade sedan på klockan.

"Har lektion nu, måste gå"

Alicia blev utskriven från sjukhusflygen redan samma kväll och blev väl mottagen när hon kom in i sällskapsrummet. Efter allt kramande kom Lily fram till henne

"Jag har en gigantisk kris jaghar ingenanning vad jag ska ha på mig på balen, James har redna bjudit ut mig!" Lily rabblade allt det där mycket snabbt, Alicia tittade stränkt på sin bästa vän.

"Du börjar låta som SF:arna, lugna ner dig" Lily log mot Alicia

"Kommer från den som klär i allt."

"ähh, du vet att du inte ser så dålig ut du heller." de log mot varandra.

"Hogsmeade imorgon?" Lily nickade och såg nöjd ut.

Alicia och Lily vaknade båda tidigt dagen där på och skyndade sig ner till den lilla byn. Där gick de till en ganska liten affär vid namn "madam Pun Mjesec's vackra bal kläningar" (Pun Mjesecfullmåne), så passande. De var inne i affärn i drygt två timmar och kom sedan ut med mycket belåtna miner. Degick till tre kvastar och träffade marodörerna, eller iallafall tre av dem Reumus hade stanat kvar på slottet.

"Nämen tänk att så mycket skönhet kan samla sig på samma ställe!" sa Sirius och tog fram en kamera "Säg Dumbledore har lös-skägg allihop" De log in i kameran och tittade sedan på kortet där fem ungdomar, varav fyra var bland de snyggaste människona vi känner till.

"Vad har ni gjort då ra?" frågade James och kysste Lily lätt på munnen.

"Balklänningar" sa Lily och log lurigt mot de båda pojkarna.

När de la sig var de få på hogwarts som inte tänkte på julbalen.

* * *

Snälla R&R jag vill veta vad ni tycker!


	6. Balen

**Jag måste be om ursäktför att det tagit typ tre evigheterför mig att få fram det här, men min dator har krachat och jag har haft så mycket läxor att jag tror att jag kan simma i dem...**

**Här kommer iallafall ett nutt kapitel:)**

* * *

Lily stod och speglade sig hon hade på sig en grön klänning med ovanligt djup urringning för att vara Lily. 

"Du kommer att krossa James med den där kläningen" sa Alica när hon kom med en djupblå klänning.

"Du ser inte så dålig ut du heller, jag tar det där som en komplimang" Lily han avbryta Alica innan hon hade hunnit komma med en av sina vällkända komentarer. Alicia log mot mot Lily

"Du är jättefin, nöjd?" 

"Tack, det var väll inte så svårt att säga något snällt?" 

"Jag överlever" de log båda från ena örat till det andra.

När de var fördiga med både hår och smink var klockan redan 19.00

"Alicia vi måste gå nu!" Lily tittade på sin vän som sprang fram och tillbacka i tornet.

"Säg till Sirius att jag kommer snart!"

Lily gick ner för trapporna.

"Hur lång tid tar det för tjejer att göra sig i ordning?" Sirius gick fram och tillbacka i sällskapsrummet.

"Sirius jag är här, strunta i henne!" Jennie log ett över drivet leende, men Sirius puttade bara bort henne.

"Sluta Jennie vilken del i nej e det du inte fattar!" 

Då kom Lily ner för trappan, James försökte andas lugnt men det gick inte så bra.

"Hej sötnos förlåt att det tog så lång tid men Laicia ville ibte släppa mig förän nu..."

"Deet är lugnt, du är...väldigt vacker Lils.." Lilys kinder blev en aning röda, men sen vände hon sig tll Sirius, men innan hon han öppna munnen kom Alica ner för flickornas trappor, den djupblåa kläning sveptesig mjukt runt henne och hela hon lös. Sirius stirrade på sin flickvän.

"Du e umm, väldigt vacker Alicia.."

"Tack" Alicia log med hela ansiktet.

"Ska vi gå ner?" sa James med en överdrivet artig ton.

När de kom ner till hallen fick de många blickar på sig, avundsjuka som beundrade. 

"Var är Re…" Alicia tystande tvärt när hon fick en sträng blick från James. Hon tittade ut genom ett av de enorma fönsterna och såg en klotrunt, stor fullmåne hänga i himlen. Hon suckade lite för sig själv, men ryckte sedan på axlarna, han hade ju sagt att hon skulle ha kul även om han hade sin ehh, period under balen. Plötsligt stod Jennie där med hela släpet av efterhängare. 

"Ska du verkligen gå med henne!"

"Ja", sa Sirius lugnt.

"Jaha, men nästa gång är det din tur att bli sårad!" Jennie tittade hånfullt på Alicia. Sirius tittade på Alicia med alvarlig ögon.

"Tro inte på dem!" han såg riktigt orolig ut.

"Det är lugnt, jag tror på dig" sa Alicia och log mot honom.

När den kom in i stora salen ockuperade de ett fyramannabord.

"Går och hämtar något att dricka. Sa Alicia log mot sina vänner och gick iväg. 

Jennie

"Vad ser han hos henne, jag menar han borde ju vara ihop med mig! Han är helt klart den snyggaste killen och jag är ju den snyggaste tjejen på hela skolan!" Jennie satt och klagade men blev lite bättre tillmods när hennes anhängare nickade ivrigt. Alla utom en, denna enda råkade vara Jennies lillasyster Caroline, hon tittade med hat i blicken mot sin syster.

"Jag tänker inte acceptera det här!" sa Jennie och ställde sig upp och gick iväg.

Sirius

Sirius satt ensam vid bordet, James och Lily dansade för fullt på dansgolvet och Alicia var inte tillbacks än. Då kände han en hand på sin axel och framför honom stod Jennie som kysste honom hårt, han försökte knuffa bort henne men råkade istället ta på hennes bröst.

Alicia 

Alicia bara stod där med honungs öl glasen i händerna. Hon såg Jennie och Sirius. Hon kunde inte tänka, hon slängde glasen i golvet och sprang ut, ut från helvetet, tårarna rann och det var riktigt kallt om fötterna. Det struntade hon i. Hon sprang tills hon plötsligt stannade och satte sig ner och tittade på sina egna händer.

Sirius

Han puttade bort Jennie som med ett belåtet flin såg Sirius lämna salen, men hon såg inte att hennes lillasyster följde efter. Sirius sprang igenom entrén och såg blått tyg lämna slottet, han följde efter. När han kom ut såg han en flickfigur sitta mitt i snön, det blåa tyget låg omkring henne och glänste smått i mörkret.

"Hej" sa han lågt, men hon svarade inte.

"Du låt mig förklar…" 

"Det är lugnt, det var min tur att bli sårad." Tårarna trängde upp i ögonen på henne, men hon vägrade börja gråta, inte nu. 

Då kom en liten flicka ut från slottet. Sirius reste sig snabbt upp.

"Vad vill du, jag känner nog igen dig du är med Jennie och co." Sirius såg nästan mordisk ut.

"Jag tycker du dömer mig för snabbt hörru du, du." sa Caroline lugnt.

"Jag vill prata med Alicia, jag såg nämligen vad som hände. Alicia tittade upp, tog upp sin trollstav och sa "Semper fidelis".

"Prata på" sa Alicia lugnt. Caroline tog et djupt andetag och rabblade hela historien, men när hon började säga saker som "jag är mörkrädd" och "jag är kär i" så riktade Alicia sin stav mot henne än en gång och mumlade "Semper idem" Caroline sluta tvärt och sprang tillbacks till slottet. 

"Förlåt" mumlade Sirius lågt

"Sluta, det är jag som ska förlåta jag borde ha litat på dig, men jag blev så rädd."

"Du hade dina skäl att misstänka något." sa Sirius och tittade in i Alicias ögon. Hon log.

De ställde sig upp och långsamt möttes deras läppar. 

"Jag älskar dig Alicia" sa Sirius, jag skulle aldrig göra dig illa.

"Jag älskar dig med, Sirius" 

**lite sliskit vet ej, vill veta **

**förkåt igen för att jag har varit såååååå seg!**


	7. Hjälp

Hej allihop!

Jag vet att jag inte skrivit på ett tag men jag har haft läxor/prov upp till pip och så har jag vrit på prao nere i ingenstans.

Jag söker insperation! Tacksam för hjälp!

Puss/ sweety93


End file.
